


The Terrible Two

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen, You bust Micah out in place of Arthur, literally no one wants that job, so guess we gotta do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: Stories still go around about the Strawberry Massacre of 1899, of how Micah Bell Jr. was freed just a day before his hanging and how the whole town was almost wiped clean by the outlaw and his accomplice.





	The Terrible Two

You tied your horse to the post, trudging through mud towards the Strawberry jailhouse. This wasn't a visit for bounties, but to break out a certain man who had brains equal to the horse shit you were walking through. 

Lenny had caught you on the road between Valentine and the camp, looking frantic and a bit worse for wear. He informed you Micah had lost his head once again, then had promptly gotten himself caught and was no doubt going to be hung. You told the boy to get back to camp and to let you handle it, after all you've been cleaning his messes since he arrived here in your little dysfunctional family. Lenny needed some convincing to let you go on your own, but in the end you were headed towards Strawberry and he was off back to camp. 

You glanced around for prying eyes before heading around the side of the jailhouse, a shit eating grin appearing on your face as you saw a rather beat up Micah pressed against the bars. "(Y/n)! A sight for sore eyes, you are!" He peered up at you, a smile appearing on his beaten face. 

"Looks like your eyes aren't the only sore things." You laughed and crouched down, wrapping a hand around one of the bars. Micah was pretty fucked up, his face littered with bruises and dried blood. He sported a black eye and a few small cuts, and you wagered the rest of his body was just as messed up. 

"I'll be fine as soon as you get me out of here, darling." He somewhat ignored your remark as put a hand atop of yours, brushing his fingers over your knuckles, "speaking of which, you got a plan, don't you?" 

"Nah, you got the wrong idea," you leaned forward a bit, still wearing that grin, "I came here just to see the sorry state you was in." You teased with a little chuckle, the sour expression on his face was priceless. You stood up, giving the bars a light test kick. Pretty damn sturdy despite how weathered they were. "Why else would I be here, Micah?" 

"Oh ho ho, very funny." He lifted up his hand and pointed behind you, causing you to turn to see what he was pointing out. "Now if you're done joking, (Y/n), use that damn steam donkey to pull the bars off." You did as you were told, pulling the hook to the bars and handing it to Micah so he could get it set up. When he gave you the okay, you shoved the lever down. With a loud groan not only were the bars pulled out, but half of the wall came with them. 

Micah bellowed with triumphant laughter was he clambered out of the cell, and you tossed him one of your pistols. Another man began to climb out behind the blonde, but Micah quickly loaded a bullet into his brain. "Bell!" You hollered jumping back, surprised by the sudden violence. 

He threw his arms into the air, a look of anger on his face from your outburst, "What!? He was an O'driscoll!" As he was 'explaining' himself, lawmen came out of the jailhouse to see what the commotion was about. 

"Oh, nevermind him!" You bit at the outlaw, raising your pistol and shooting at the officers without hesitation. He ducked down behind cover and began to fire along with you. "We need to get the hell out of here!" You shouted over the gunfire. Apparently the lawmen weren't the only ones interested in your commotion, because it seemed the whole town was now on top of both of you. 

You went to run for your horse but Micah grabbing the back of your coat stopped you from getting far. "Not so fast, I've still got some unfinished business." He growled, pulling you back and pushing you towards the bridge. You stumbled forward, a bullet whizzing by your ear. You gasped and dropped down behind a crate, firing back at the men shooting at you. 

"What business is so damn important as to risk a bullet hole!?" You screamed at Micah who came to join you in the cover you were currently behind. He took a moment to look at your frantic face, reaching up with his free hand to give your cheek a pat. 

"Very important business." He grunted as he sprung up from the cover and darted across the bridge, pistol blazing as he took out a group of three men. With a shake of you right head you followed behind him, backing him up and shooting anyone he didn't have his sights on. Whatever business this was, he was hellbent on wrapping it up. You only hoped it was worth the massacre, but knowing Micah it more than likely wasn't. 

Micah came up to a house on the edge of town, pounding on the door. "You'd better hurry this up." You stated, standing at the bottom of the stairs and keeping an eye out for any other ballsy shootists. He didn't reply, instead greeting a man he called Skinny in a not so friendly manner. After dealing with the man, he entered the house. You heard him say something, and then a shrill scream came from within. If the gunshot and the blood splatter against the window had anything to tell, it was that this business was finally over with. 

Micah exited the house flashing his trusty revolvers, a beaming smile on his face. "You mad man." You huffed as he tossed you the pistol you gave him when he first got out. 

"Now we can go." He twirled his beloved weapons and began to follow you, no one standing a chance now that you were both duel wielding. A few more close brushes with death and you were on your horse and kicking up dust out of the small mountain town. After you were a safe distance from away from town you came to a stop, Micah had led you to an abandoned home in the countryside that he said would be safe to rest to rest at. 

"Damn fine shooting there." Micah leaned forward, resting his arms against the horn of his saddle. You just nodded, smiling a little underneath your bandana. 

"Should we go ahead to camp? I don't think we were followed..." you reached up and pulled the cloth off of your face. 

"You can," he reached down and gave Baylock a long pat, "but I can't. After all that trouble I'm not showing my face around there 'til I've got a peace offering for Dutch." He straightened back up, his eyes coming to rest upon your face. 

"You even got a clue as to what that peace offering is?" You tilted your head, digging a cigarette out of your pocket and placing it between your lips. You struck a match against your holster and lit the cigarette up, taking a puff from it. 

"I may have an idea..." Baylock pranced around you, facing back in the direction of the town you had just escaped. "I'm going to set camp up around Strawberry. You'll come see me sometime, won't you?" With a lopsided smile and a wink, he rode off. You sighed, taking another draw from your cigarette. You were worried about whatever this idea of his was, but you decided you'd help him out anyway. As usual. Plus, if you helped out you were sure to get a cut of whatever reward was to be had. You could make sure he didn't kill himself, and you'd get a slice of the pie while doing so. You'd call that a win win. 

You watched Micah as he disappeared into the trees, finishing off your cigarette before taking your leave back to camp.


End file.
